In electrophotographic apparatuses using a xerography method such as a copier, a printer, and a facsimile apparatus, conductive rolls such as a charging roll, a developing roll, a transfer roll, and a toner supply roll are provided around photosensitive drums. As the conductive rolls, there are known conductive rolls provided with conductive rubber elastic body layers on the outer peripheries of their shaft bodies.